


feel u

by silvermillkk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Mission, Blow Jobs, Debrief, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, it’s cute, mission, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermillkk/pseuds/silvermillkk
Summary: after natasha chooses to do paperwork on their latest mission, Steve gives her a gift, one natasha could simply not refuse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	feel u

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at writing smut, so if this seems of sorry !! hope you enjoy ;)

The team, who were Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam, Had all just got done with their latest mission, seemingly easy. Criminals trying to steal confidential information and sell to Hydra, there were no intense injuries other than the usual scratches, cuts, and bruises. They all were now heading to the debriefing room, telling fury what went down, keeping the hard drive.

“No civilian casualties?” Fury asked.

“None at all sir, those fools were at least smart enough to go in an area where not many people go across.” replied Sam.

“That's good, well until I have another mission for you guys, you're all free. .” Fury said, the team getting up from the seats. “Oh wait, you guys need to make a report on what that hard drive has” Fury remembered.

A notable groan came from the team. 

“Relax, only one of you guys need to do it” he said, eyeing the team, seeing as Sam and Wanda already dashed out the room. “Well they're gone, so now it's just you two” turning his head untoward both Steve and Natasha.

Steve sighed. “Its alright, I can do it” he turned his head upwards, Natasha getting the hard drive from Fury. “Should be done in no time” Natasha said, winking.

“Glad to hear, now get out” a grinning Fury told.

Natasha turning back on her heel, walking (or strutting, in Steves case) out the office, a grin on her face. “Go home Steve, I’ve got this”

Steve nodded. 

They both heading out Furys office and go their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~

Natasha was almost done with the paperwork when she heard a knock at her office door, looking at the time. 4:55, ‘Who could that be’ she thought, no one knew she’d be in her office today except for the team.

“Come In!” she said,

In walked Steve, coming in with that charming grin of his any woman in their right mind would fall for. As he came in, closing the door behind him, Natasha saw that he had something in his hands, a bag. 

“Hey Natasha”

“Hey” pulling it out, sounding sexier than a normal hey should. Keeping eye contact with him, “What's in the bag?” raising her eyebrows.

Steve coming around to her side of the desk “Just a little something I wanted to give as a thank you” he answered. Handing out the bag to her. “Open It” with a smile.

Natasha opening up the bag, peeking inside. On top was a jewelry box, she curiously looked up to him, noticing him staring intensely as she was unbagging everything, When she opened it she made an audible gasp, It was a wrapped diamond bolo bracelet, she remembers telling Steve about it when they were out. ‘He remembered’.

“Steve, why’d you get this” smiling up at him.

“As I said I wanted to thank you” he responded, a proud look displayed on his face.

“Did you get Sam and Wanda one as well” contradicting him.

“wel- well no but. .” stuttering, she smiled “Whatever, I did get them something as well but not as much as this”

“How much did it cost?” she asked.

“Its for me to know and for you to never find out” he responded, grinning.

Oh don't worry, she’ll find out.

She then asked for Steve for help in putting the bracelet on, eyeing up at him “how does it look”.

Noticing a blush creeping on his cheeks. “Beautiful. . keep on going though, there is more in the bag”

Searching the remainder of the bag, she pulled out a mug and a card displaying a ‘my hero’ written on it. Confused, she looked back at him, “If anyones a hero its you” giggling.

“That's what you think, but to me you're my hero” Steve said with a sly smile.

“Alright Mr.Charmer” playfully rolling her eyes “What's all this really for”

He looked away, then looking back down at her. “Mostly everytime we come back from a mission you are, most of the time, the one ending up on paperwork duties. and this is just a little payment and a thank you, from me and the team” he said, winking at the last paper.

“Well im very grateful, but I dont mind honestly, keeps me consumed throughout my day” Natasha said with a smile. 

She put down the bag on the floor after putting back in the mug, card, and box containing the bracelet in it, in the bag. She then stood up to give him a hug, standing on her tippy toes (because it's cute) Steve being the big man he is, bending down and lifting her off her feet, giving her a huge bear hug. He then put her back down as she requested so that she could go to the bathroom real quick.

As she left, Steve sat down on her chair, looking around her office. Not much is in her, that has to change. Natasha then came back, smiling. Sitting down across his lap, tossing her right arm across his shoulder.

“Paperworks done” she told him, looking down at her bracelet, “I really love this Steve, thank you” kissing his cheek.

Natasha and Steve have been on this flirtatious stunt lately, or as Sam has said ‘ _ Since forever _ ’, Natasha saying she has never really thought about it, just ‘a couple of pals’. Steve hasn't felt that way, loving her since the moment he laid eyes on her, unable to comprehend any words when she would talk to him at times. But that was before, now they’ve been all up close and personal with each other. Even so as in Natasha walking in, accidentally, on Steve naked after he took a shower. and it was a sight for sore eyes, Steve being built as a greek god did no justice for Natasha, imagining her running her hands up and down on his chest. But now it's just on when the moment will happen.

2 weeks ago, the both of them were in a slight predicament, Natasha on top of Steves lap, the both making out with each other, her grinding up and down on him, a stiff groan came out of Steves mouth. It was unexpected, they were watching a movie when all of a sudden touching began to linger throughout the both of them, thus ending up in a heated makeout sesh. The moment being interrupted as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Wanda coming out to get a glass of water. Natasha jumping out of his lap, Straightening out their clothes and bringing a safe distance to the both of them. Wanda saying absolutely nothing.

After that day, it was like a flipped switch, neither of them confessing their feelings, but the amount of affection that was being stirred between them was insane. Moments that could lead to a potential intercourse, was disrupted. 

“Dont thank me just yet” a grin on his face.

He took her face in both of his hands, smashing his lips against hers. Creating heat to the both of them. They stayed making out for what seemed to be a good couple of mins before he turned her over, pressing her back against his chest. Thankfully, Natasha had gotten out of her suit into her skirt and a blouse. Turning her head to the side, he began to kiss her again, slower and softer, savouring the moment, Natasha putting her arm around the back of his neck holding him close, Steve getting a soft moan out from her. 

His left hand then began to travel around her body. Asking her for permission. “May I?” breaking their kiss, Natasha nodded. She pushed his head then back against her mouth to resume their kiss. Greedy.

With permission, Steve glided his hand to the soft blouse she had on, skimming across her stomach, slowly unbuttoning her blouse, from bottom to top. Pressing his cold hand against her stomach, Natasha gasped. He then continued on north, bringing both his hands and touching her breasts, cupping them. Earning a notable whimper from Natasha. She was wearing a sports bar, allowing him to push up the bar and bring his hands into contact with her breast without the restriction of her bra. He tugged her nipples, massaging her breasts throughout. Natasha had broken their kiss to let out another gasp.

“. . steve”

She looked back at him, first his lips then his piercing blue eyes, now clouded with lust and desire. They stared intensely at one another, he then moved his right hand to her skirt, bunching it up around her hips. “This alright?” he hummed against her. She nodded, he then continued, smoothing is hands around her inner thighs, working his way up, She whimpered.

“You’re so beautiful Natasha” he whispered in her ear. Earning another whimper from Natasha.

Steve then began to play along to lines of her panties, pulling them around his fingers, ripping them apart. She gasped, “Steve! I had just bought those” she stated, then losing her words to a moan as his fingers came traced along her pussy. “I’ll buy you another, anything you want” them both lost at the moment happening.

“Natasha, I want to do something” he said.

She hummed. Nodding her head up towards him in a what? motion. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, letting go of her breast. “I want to record this moment, so when I'm on a mission I can mastubate from the look of you coming undone. .” he said “Is that alright?” she considered it for a moment, then trusting him enough.

“Yes. .” her breath coming out harshly.

Steve then placed his phone of her desk, putting it on video. Turning the chair to the front so the camera can get natashas face and the way her body looks in their position.

“Look at you. .barely started and I can sense you’re ready to cum” he whispered against her ear, licking her lobe. “Would you like that” she nodded furiously. Then placing his hand back on her breast, stimulating her nipple while working down below, trailing his finger up and down on her slit. “So wet” he hummed. Dipping his finger into her entrance, grabbing her juices, bringing it to his lips, natasha moaning as he did that. “Delicious” he grinned. He then placed his fingers back down and started to get to work, rubbing circles around her, asking her where she likes it, Natasha directing him, Steve soon began to get the hang of it and get her close to the edge. Pinching her nipples and then inserting two fingers into her pussy, making natasha let out a loud moan. “. . ah steve” as he began pumping his fingers, kissing up and down her neck, swirling his tongue in the cross between neck and shoulder. “mm ahh steve . . like that. . hmpph.” she moaned. Steve, loving the sounds of her already, seeing her face on his phone screen, turned her head towards him, kissing her deeply while keeping the same pace.

“ahh, steve im com. . coming !” natasha spilled, steve feelings her walls envelope around his fingers. Natasha quivering around him, Steve still keeping the same pace, stroking his fingers inside her, massaging her breasts and tugging her nipples, adding to her orgasm. He only stopped when she brought her hands to his wrist.

“Thank you” she lowly said, the orgasm still hitting.

“My pleasure” he smiled, taking out his fingers, taking them in his mouth licking them clean and moaning at the taste of her. He then took his phone and ended the video. “I will definitely have to watch this later” he said. Natasha blushed. A text then appearing on his phone from tony  **‘another mission, we leave in 15’.**

“We didnt get interrupted this time” they laughed. As she started to get back dressed, Natasha felt the bulge in his pants. 

“and what about you?” she asked. Eyeing his bulge.

He brushed her hair behind her eyes, “another time sweetheart” natasha rolling her eyes, looking at the time now and the time the message was sent. ‘Theres enough time’

She then dropped to her knees and began unbuckling his belt. He shivered, “What are you doing. . we need to leave” he gasps between as the contact of her hand wrapped around his cock. 

“Don't worry, It won't take long” a wink she gave before going to town.

Wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock, steve let out a noticeable groan. “Mm fuck tasha” he moaned. Her not even beginning and hes already a mess. She began pumping her fist on the bottom of his cock and lowered her mouth onto him, creating a rhythm with both her hands and mouth working along him. Swirling her tongue on the bottom of his cock, going from the bottom to the top, earning a gasp from steve. “fuck! Natasha, baby. . .” moan “you are to good to me sweetheart” he lowly said, as she continued to fuck him with her mouth, sensing his closeness, she then went deep in, taking him all in.

“FUCK! . . hmmphh tasha baby . .” he groaned out loudly, looking down at her, pulling her hair away from her face, getting a good view of her. Moaning at the way his cock slips back into her mouth, the way she looks up into him, the move causing him to buckle. 

“Tasha im. . im cumming-- AHHH!” he stated. Natasha swallowing him in deeper, collecting all his cum, swallowing it all. Pulling him out with a pop, licking him clean. He then grabbed her by her side.

“You're one in a million baby” he said, kissing her passionately. 

“I know” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this !!! <33


End file.
